A Valentine's Day To Remember
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Roman and his wife Vivienne are generous with each other all through the year. But on Valentine's Day, they decide to make each other gifts. Now, it will be a Valentine's Day to remember. One shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Roman/OC, mention of Dean/OC.


This is a Valentine One Shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks for everything and I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my OC. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Roman looked across the table at his wife, Vivienne, as they had breakfast at one of their favorite restaurants.

"So, I was thinking about Valentine's Day." He said as they sat there.

"Me too." She smiled. "What's your idea?"

He smiled at her. "I was thinking we do a budget this year." He said to her. They were very generous to each other all through out the year. So, he thought doing something different would be a good idea.

"Alright." She replied. "How much?"

He thought in his head. "Twenty or Thirty?"

She looked at him. "Okay."

"Great." He smiled. "I can't wait to see what you get me."

"Me too." She smiled back. She thought what she could do for twenty or thirty dollars. She had a few days to think about it.

A few days later, Roman headed out to get her Valentine's gift. He pulled into the parking lot of Michaels Arts and Crafts and headed in. He had decided to make her a Valentine instead of buying one. He walked into the store and began to look around. He walked into the sticker aisle and picked out some Valentine theme stickers. Once he had, he headed to get some card stock. He picked up a few other things and headed to the register to check out. He hoped Vivienne would like the valentine.

Vivienne looked around the store for something for Roman. She walked down the dollar aisle of grocery store and started to pick some things out. She hoped she could make something nice for him. She wasn't use to making things. She was more the type to buy something. Her sister, Leah, was the practical one. She liked to bake and make things. It was no wonder she ended up with Roman's friend, Dean. He was down to earth too. She finished picking out her stuff and headed to the check out.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked Leah as they sat in the kitchen.

"Yes, you bake him something yummy and then make him that sign you were talking about." Leah said replied.

"What are you and Dean doing for Valentine's Day?" Vivienne asked as she took out the ingredients Leah suggested.

"I'm making him dinner and then he will be having me for dessert. Along with the new video game system I got him."

"Why does he need a new one? I thought he just got one."

"He did but that one kind of got broken." She smiled. "So, I got him another one."

"Eww, I don't want to know how it got broken." She laughed and put the ingredients in.

"That looks good. So, I'm heading out. I have my own Valentine's Day to get ready for her." Leah hugged her sister and headed out.

She let the brownies baked and headed to make his Valentine. She cut out a giant heart on construction paper and glued different things to it to represent the different stuff in their relationship. She smiled once she had it done. She hoped he would wear it and show everyone how much he loved her.

Roman sat with Dean looking through the videos. He wanted to find the one where he proposed to Vivienne. He had already made her the Valentine and typed a love letter to paste in it.

"Are you sure you have a copy?" Roman asked him.

"Yes. You know Leah made a copy. She makes a copy of everything." Dean laughed.

"Yeah." Roman replied. "What did you get Leah?" He asked as he continued to look through things.

"I got her something to replace something that was broken."

Roman looked at him. "You mean a sex toy right?"

"Yes." Dean laughed.

"Eww, I don't even want to know how you guys managed to break a sex toy." He replied. "You guys are so kinky."

"Well, yeah." Dean laughed.

"Found it." Roman said picking up the DVD. "Now I'm heading home. Have a nice Valentine's Day."

"We will." Dean replied as Roman left.

Vivienne heard Roman's car drive up and got everything ready. "Happy Valentine's Day." She said as he walked in.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you." He smiled and kissed her.

"Presents." She said excitedly.

He laughed and handed her the Valentine. She opened it and read the letter inside. "That's beautiful." She said before kissing him. "Thank you."

"I have another surprise for you." He smiled and walked over to the DVD player.

"First, I have my present for you." She replied and went over to get the brownies. "These are homemade by me." She said handing him a brownie. "And I made you this to wear." She handed him the sign.

"My loving husband." He read out loud. He smiled and placed the oversize sign around his neck.

"Now, what's my other surprise?" She asked with a smile.

He pressed the play button and the video of them in the Bahamas came on. They had gone there with Dean and Leah for Valentine's Day the year before. "Vivienne, I love you." Roman said on the video tape. "Will you marry me?" He asked opening the black velvet box to reveal the three carat cushion cut diamond engagement ring on a diamond encrusted platinum band.

"Yes." She smiled and kissed him. She turned to the camera. "We're engaged." She said with a smile. "I can't wait to marry this man."

Roman pressed the stop button and turned to her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled and kissed him.

He kissed her back and pulled her to him. He deepened the kiss as they quickly shredded their clothes. He laid her back on the sofa and kissed his way down her body making her moan as he did. He kissed her lips as he slid inside her.

She moaned loudly against the quiet of the room as they made love. She felt them both getting close and kissed him as they came together.

He pulled her to him as they laid on the sofa. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby." He said as she rested her head on his chest.

She smiled and kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you Roman."

"I love you too." He said as she snuggled closer to him.

It had been a great Valentine's Day and he couldn't think of a better way to spend it. He had to admit, it wasn't too bad to celebrate on a budget.

Please Review!


End file.
